


The Bonlena Diaries

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonlena, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Mystery, Self-Discovery, Series Rewrite, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: The Vampire Diaries rewritten from the perspective of Bonnie and Elena's growing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore - Relationship, minor Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Bonlena Diaries

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been four months, a week and three days since my parents died. I want to be able to tell people “I’m fine.””Yes, I feel much better.” Without it being a lie. But I can’t. The pain is still there, carving away at my heart. But no one wants to hear that. They want me to tell them that I’ve dealt with it. That things are looking up. So…today will be different. I will be different. I’ll do all the right smiles and say all the right things, despite what I feel inside. Bonnie’s the only one who knows how I’m really doing. Crying at three o’ clock in the morning, crying over photos of my parents and more crying. She’s never tried to get me to move on or deal with it. She always just let me be. After breaking up with Matt and my parents’ death, we’ve been stuck in this weird limbo where we’re still best friends but we both obviously want more. That was the whole reason for ending things with Matt but then Bonnie didn’t feel right jumping into something right after the break-up and well, he still kind of has feelings for me, which I feel horrible about but wouldn’t it be worse to continue to string him along knowing what I feel for her? Between grievingand agonizing over what Bonnie and I are, these past months have been torture. I feel drained. But I’m still pushing through. I just want my parents back. I want Bonnie to say she’s ready. I just want to stop feeling sad and unsure. So, today will be different._

_Even if I have to fake it._

“Elena!” She stopped writing, attention towards her ajar door.

“Yeah, Aunt Jenna?”

“I made toast! You guys like toast, right?” Elena giggled, closing her diary and tucking it under her pillow as she listened to Jenna scramble around the kitchen downstairs. “Damn it, I should have made eggs or something? Do you guys want orange juice?” Grabbing her bag, she closed her room door and descended downstairs. It wasweird seeing the chaos of Aunt Jenna in the kitchen instead of being greeted withher mom’s calming smile while sipping on her morning tea. She didn’t dwell on that though, because _today will be different._ She covered her smile, when Jenna looked up exasperated, with a mixing bowl in her arms and a bit of egg yolk hanging from the tips of her hair.The woman wagged a finger at her.“Don’t you dare laugh at me! I asked if you guys wanted orange juice.”

“Sorry, it’s all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna.” She walked over to the pot, missing Jenna’s arms deflating.

“Coffee, right. You guys are teenagers now.”The woman sighed out.

After starting the machine up, she went over to Jenna grabbing the bowl from her, ignoring her protest. “Don’t you have a huge presentation today?” She asked pointedly, putting the bowl on the other counter.

“Crap!” Jenna hissed, looking at her watch. “I do, like right now. Where’s your bro-”

“I smell coffee.” A zombie like Jeremy staggered in the kitchen, making Jenna pause, which Elena noticed.

“We’ll be fine. _Go_.” She urged, coming over and began pushing on the older woman towards the door.

Jenna grabbed her purse off the foyer table before quickly turning to Elena. “Are you sure-”

“Yes! I promise. Now go knock em dead.” Elena smiled, and for once it didn’t feel forced. Jenna smiled as well brushing Elena’s hair back, stopping as she watched Jeremy go upstairs.

“Make sure that one goes to school today.”

Looking back at his retreating back, the brunette nodded, “Oh, I will.” Jenna nodded, giving her a big hug, before slipping out the door. Pressing her back against the door, she sighed with closed eyes, taking in the quietness of the house. Though that was short-lived as the extremely loud sounds of screamo rock music flooded the house. She groaned, pushing off the door, making her way towards the staircase.“Jeremy!”

Maybe, faking it was going to be harder than she thought.

:::

Waiting for Elena to come out, Bonnie was a little nervous. She knew it was absolutely ridiculous to be nervous but she was. She had spent the past weekend, trying to convince herself it was the new school year making her feel this way but deep down she knew it was none other than her doe eyed best friend. Her bestfriend who dumped one of their childhood friends because of her. Her bestfriend who lost her parents recently. Her bestfriend who she’s pretty sure she’s falling in love with.

A beat up car pulled up next to hers filled with Mystic Falls’ notorious junkies. She frowned, as one of them waved to her. The sound of a door slamming drew her attention away as she watched Elena and a hooded Jeremy walk down the pavement.She shook her head at the state of dress Jeremy was in. She couldn’t really tell who was taking the tragedy the hardest but, it was obvious who was doing a better job at hiding it.

“Hey.” The brunette breathed sliding in the seat next to her with furrowed brows and a stressed vibe. Bonnie glanced at the car pulling away, before turning back to her with a raised brow.

“Should I even ask?” Elena rolled her eyes with a breathy laugh, buckling her seatbelt.

“No.”

They both giggled together but as their laughter died down, the air shifted to that tension that’s been brewing between them the last six months. Bonnie gripped the stirring wheel. “So…” She drawled out awkwardly. “How was your weekend?”

“It was okay.” They’re eyes met. “I missed you.” Oh, God. Why does Elena keep doing things like this to her? Making her feel this way, rendering her weak? She’s trying to respect the girl’s space and time for grieving, but sometimes she just says things like this and looks at her a certain way that makes her feel a certain way.

“O-oh.” Was all she could stutter, feeling stupid for even stuttering in front of Elena, of all people, in the first place.

The brunette watched her for a moment before speaking. “Why didn’t you come by the house? Or even call?”

“We texted.” Bonnie supplied, making Elena give her a look.

“Text? You asked me how I was doing and then didn’t contact me again till this morning.” She finished, sounding a little hurt.

“I just thought the idea of going back to school with everything that’s happened would be hard for you , so I wanted to give you your space.”

Her brows knitted together. “If you thought it was going to be hard for me, wouldn’t you think I’dwant to be with you?”

Bonnie swallowed at that. I’d want to be with you. She didn’t know how to respond. She hated that this is how things are between them now.

The brunette sighed looking out the window. “Bonnie I don’t want space. At least not from you.” She turned back to her. “The only reason I even survived this summer was because of you, Bon. I always want you there, okay?” Her reached over to one of her handson the wheel, caressing softly.

The emerald eyed girl tried to fight the blush from rising onto her cheeks. “Okay.” Clearing her throat, she cranked the car. “We should go, we’re going to be late.”


End file.
